Pranks
by asasasssss
Summary: Gordon is known as the clown of the family and Alan is his infamous partner in crime. What happens when he decides to dabble in prank making, let's just say I wouldn't like to be one of his brothers. (Mini-series)
1. Chapter 1 - Let's Get Started

_Let's Get Started_

* * *

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds.]**

* * *

It had appeared to be a normal day in the Tracy household, well as close to normal. Scott was constantly checking both the mailbox and his email's inbox to see if he had been accepted into the Air Force. John was sitting quietly in his room reading a biography about Neil Armstrong. Virgil was sitting in his room with his keyboard playing a familiar tune that most people should know. Jeff had gone out on a quick business trip, but had promised to be back before dinner.

Alan (who was ten) and Gordon (who was twelve) sat in Gordon's bedroom. Gordon was the clown, both at school and at home. Alan was worried and kept on asking Gordon that what he is doing is actually the right thing to do. Though Gordon hasn't pranked anyone yet he really wanted too. After his friends Tommy had pranked called the pizza shop in town, Gordon decided that he wanted to dabble in prank making.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Alan questioned Gordon as he was Googling, the best ten pranks for beginners.

"Of course!" Gordon exclaimed. "Alan we will be known as the Pranks Masters of the Tracy Fortress!"

"But what would Scott and dad think?" Alan said still questioning Gordon's motives.

"Both dad and Scotty are getting old," Gordon said, but pausing. "So they need to loosen up ya know."

"But I still thin-" Alan soon starts.

"Stop being such a worry wart." Gordon said cutting Alan off.

Gordon continued to surf the web to find something that he could to pull on his brother's and father. Gordon really wanted to play a prank on each member of the family. Gordon found a list of pranks and smiled evilly and wrote down all of the pranks.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _I've decided to start a mini series about the various pranks that Gordon plays on his family. It could be either TV-verse of movie-verse because it is when they're young. I hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2 - Scott

_Scott_

Scott always woke up before anyone did in the household of Tracy, so Gordon decided that Scott would be his first victim. Gordon woke up at 5:30, which was perfect because Scott had just gone out for his regular run and Gordon had half an hour before Scott would be back. In this time Gordon went to the rubbish bin to fish out a used milk bottle. Gordon came inside and carefully closed the door behind him and started to wash out the milk bottle.

Gordon climbed up and grabbed a bowl and started to mix some water and four together, so instead of Scott adding milk to his coffee it will be flour and water. Gordon had made enough flour and water to he could get away with the prank. Gordon had placed the flour milk into the fridge and realised that he would need to take out the actual milk bottle. Since Gordon hadn't thought of this he hid the bottle in his bedroom. Gordon had set up a camera in the kitchen up on top of the fridge and since there is a whole lot of random things on top of the fridge Scott wouldn't think anything of seeing a camera up there.

Gordon hid under the table so he could Scott's reaction first hand. The clock just ticked over to 6:00 that means Scott was due to be home soon. Gordon had to almost bite the leg of the table when he saw Scott walk through the door. Scott walked in with sweat dripping down his back. Scott soon disappeared but then reappeared after the shower had been turned off.

Without knowing the disaster that was going to happen Scott carried on with making his regular morning coffee, before he normally walks over to the TV to watch the news, everyone teased him that he was turning into an old man (mostly Gordon). Scott turned the jug on and let it to boil while he got a mug, coffee, sugar and the milk out. Gordon was silently laughing into his hand as Scott continued to make his coffee.

Scott was thinking that the milk was looking a bit off, but Scott just shrugged it off and thought: _if it's bad milk I will probably get the day off tomorrow._ So Scott poured it into his mug. Scott put everything back where it had come from, and walked back to his coffee. Scott took one sip of his coffee before he spat it out. Scott thought for a minute _the milk doesn't smell off, it just taste bad._

Gordon on the other hand sat on the ground laughing and trying not to laugh too loud so it doesn't blow his cover. Scott walked back to the fridge and opened the door of the fridge and reached to take the milk out and try it by itself. Another sip later and Scott spat the milk out again, but this time it left a floury aftertaste. Scott thought for a second the only one of his brothers that would do is would have to be Gordon.

"GORDON!" Scott yelled, his yell echoed throughout the house. Scott was hoping that he didn't wake up anyone in the house. Scott heard laughing from underneath the table and walked over. Scott soon crouched down to the twelve year old boy on the ground laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - John

_John_

After Scott's prank was a success, Gordon decided to start pranking the rest of the family. And Gordon decided that the next victim would be his science-loving brother, John. Now Gordon knew that John had been saving to buy a laptop and he had finally brought it. Now since science fair was coming up and John has been researching non-stop so he can get top marks. Gordon decided that he would mess with John's laptop.

Currently at home it was Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Jeff. John had gone to find thing that would be useful for his science fair project, and Alan wanted to tag along. Scott was in the lounge still waiting for his letter to arrive, Virgil was in his room with listening to music with the bass turned up and Jeff was in his office dealing to some business issues. So that left Gordon alone and the ability to do what ever he wanted, which in itself was a bad idea.

Gordon made his way from the kitchen and to the stairs, being careful when he past the lounge and his dad's office. Walking up the stairs wasn't so bad, but he had to be careful because there was a creaky step at the op of the flight of stairs. He walked freely down the hallway because Virgil would never hear him with the bass turned up that high. He walked past his dad's bedroom, then Alan's, followed by Scott's, his own, Virgil's, the bathroom and then he came to a stop at the door at the end of the hallway. It was John's bedroom.

Gordon hadn't been in John's since he was a very little kid and he had a nightmare and he didn't want to go in his dad's bed and Scott and Virgil had turned him down. But when Gordon walked in he saw what he was expecting. A clean room, besides the bed and desk of course. Posters of the stars were on the ceiling of his bedroom. And he had a bookshelf filled with book varying from space to animals.

On John's desk Gordon saw that laptop, Gordon walked up to and flipped the lip open and saw it was open on a word document with facts about chemical reactions on it. Pressing the alt, ctrl and on of the arrow keys Gordon flipped the screen around. (By the way this actually works). Gordon laughed and went back downstairs to still see Scott on the couch, and still waiting for the mail man to come. Gordon sat down and start to play Mario Brothers.

"Gords," Scott said looking down at his younger brother.

"Hm?" Gordon questioned.

"Yah know that game is older than dad." Scott explained.

"Yeah but I like it." Gordon said without taking his eyes off the screen.

About half an hour later the back door opened and closed, then Alan came running into the lounge with ice-cream on his face. And John carried on to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. John walked into his bedroom not thinking that Gordon just messed with is laptop and opened the laptop just to see the screen to be flipped.

"GORDON!" John yelled, which echoed through the house and made Gordon laugh.


	4. Chapter 4 - Busted

_Busted_

After having two successful pranks in a row, Gordon had decided to prank his art/music-loving brother. Gordon knew that Virgil had just finished painting a picture for school and he was bound to start another one. So he would think it would be nice to switch the paints with different sauces.

"Are you sure that you should be doing this?" Alan questioned Gordon, as Gordon reached for the mayonnaise.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this but I'm going to do it anyway." Gordon replied.

Alan ended up walking away and debating whether or not to tell his dad. After much debate Alan decided to go see his father about Gordon's prank. Alan started to look for his dad and eventually found him in the lounge reading the Sunday paper.

"Dad?" Alan questioned as his dad.

"Yes Alan." Jeff replied as he was setting the paper down.

"Gordon is planning to prank Virgil." Alan explained.

"Really? What he was going to do?" Jeff questioned Alan so he could give the perfect punishment for Gordon.

"He was going to swap Virgil's paints for sauces." Alan said. Jeff had to give credit to Gordon, it was a pretty good prank -that was until he got sold out.

"Well thank you Alan, I'll deal with Gordon." Jeff said getting up off the couch.

"Please don't Gordon that I told on him." Alan begged his father.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Jeff replied.

Alan walked away and headed towards his bedroom. Jeff had waited until Alan had gone into his room so he could control Gordon better. I was true that the second youngest Tracy did have a temper, and if you were brave and had the courage you would face Gordon. Jeff walked into the kitchen to see that Gordon was emptying tomato sauce into one of Virgil's empty paint bottles.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!" Jeff exclaimed. Gordon quite literally jumped up into the air and screamed. "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing." Gordon replied with a smile on his face as he hid the tomato sauce bottle behind his back.

"Gordon Cooper, you tell me what you were doing this instant. Or I will not drive you to the state championships!" Jeff angrily said. It was true, Gordon had the swimming state championships and either Scott or Jeff wouldn't drive him there if he didn't start explaining himself.

"Okay! Okay, I will tell you," Gordon exclaimed as he put his arms up and dropped the tomato sauce bottle. "That's if Alan didn't tell you already." Gordon muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that Gordon?" Jeff exclaimed even though he could take a good guess instead.

"Nothing," Gordon muttered. "Now I was going to prank one of my dear brothers."

"Oh really? And you didn't think that I would find out and stop you." Jeff said as he crossed his arms.

"No, not really." Gordon said looking at the ground.

"Now I expect this to be cleaned up," Jeff said looking Gordon directly in the eyes. "And if you pull a prank on any of your brothers, you can kiss state champs away."

"Okay dad." Gordon said sourly.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _I figured out that Gordon needed to be busted by Jeff, but don't worry some people have some very nasty pranks coming their way ;). I'm thinking about four more chapters before I officially finish this mini-series. I been loving the feedback (even if it's two reviews). Thanks and I hope you're all well._

 _-Ashley :)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Alan

_Alan_

After Alan had ratted Gordon out, Gordon had the urge to prank Alan. Gordon also knew that his father was indeed a man of his words. He knew if he pranked Alan before the state championship, he will not be going. No matter how important it would be. He had actually done that with John. John needed to go to the local observatory for a school project, but John didn't clean his room so he wasn't allowed to go.

Naturally, Gordon did well and placed. It wasn't first overall, but it was second overall, which was enough for him to go through to nationals. Because of his achievements, Gordon basically had full immunity. Whenever he cracked a joke or fought with Virgil or Alan he would use: "but dad, remember I'm going to nationals at the end of the year."

It was a quiet night in the House of Tracy. Gordon was supposed to be asleep but instead was wide awake. Gordon had made sure it was quiet in the house before he had climbed down the stairs and into the cupboard underneath the stairs where all the party items lived. Gordon grabbed all the plastic cups. Gordon was forced to make two trips and put them all in the upstairs bathroom. He slowly filled them up and after every set of ten he took to Alan's room and put them all in the empty spots of Alan's room. Soon the entire floor of in Alan's room was all covered with plastic cups that were filled with water.

Gordon hid all evidence of the plastic cups underneath his bed and slowly went to sleep. He knew that Alan would be every tried and just rolled out of bed and stand on the cups.

When Gordon woke up he heard the jug boiling. He knew it was probably Scott or his father. That meant that Alan was due to wake up soon. Gordon got his bag ready for swimming practice later that afternoon. Gordon had his doubts about swimming practice tonight. If his dad got really angry with his prank, he would not be going. Not even if he was going to go to the Olympics.

Gordon really wanted to see Alan's reaction so when seven o'clock came around he didn't go to the lounge to watch his favourite show, the Adventures of Underwater Bill. Gordon kept in his bedroom and pretended to be asleep, that was until Alan decided to finally wake up.

Alan was way too tried to realise that his room was filled with plastic cups with water inside of them. So with that Alan sat up in his bed and put his legs over the side of the bed only to be greeted with his toes in water. Alan screamed in fear that the whole house had flooded. Both Scott and Jeff came running up the stairs and burst into Alan's room. Well, the best that they could since Alan's floor was filled with cups of water.

At the same time, both Scott and Jeff called out: "GORDON!"

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Looks like Alan just go a cold hard serving of karma. There will be a few more chapters before the series is complete. I originally was going to have this as a one-shot but I decided that was a bit too long for my liking. The Adventures of Underwater Bill, isn't an actual show, well as far as I know. I hope you are all having a FAB day ;)._

 _-Ashley :)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Jeff

_Jeff_

Gordon was lucky that his punishment from his father was light compared with what prank he pulled on his younger brother. He had decided that he would target his father next; in itself would be a mission and a half. Luckily the prank that Gordon wanted to pull on his father wasn't anything too bad. All Gordon needed was about ten minutes and his father's phone. Gordon had got Alan to distract his father long enough, but he learnt from Virgil's failed prank not to tell Alan what he was doing. He carefully typed in his father pin to his phone; it was the year that Virgil was born. Gordon knew that when one of his bothers (especially Alan) he would change it to the year that the next child was born. Quickly going into his father's clock app on the phone he set the alarms to go off at random intervals during the night.

The day past on with nothing much happening besides Grandma Tracey coming over for a cup of tea then staying on until dinner. Most recently Grandma Tracey had gone over to Italy for a slight holiday and brought back gifts for everyone. Soon all of the boys were in bed asleep. Well, all but John. John was looking up to the star studded sky in hopes to find something interesting. Sadly John found nothing. John rolled over to see the digital clock reading half past one. Deciding it was late John went back to sleep. John was unknown to the noise that was going to wake up his father.

Jeff was peacefully sleeping, though he wasn't having a dream. Well, that was until an alarm clock rang from his phone. Jeff checked his phone to see what the time was and why there was an alarm was going off. _01:35_ the time on his phone stared mockingly at him. Jeff simply turned off his alarm and lock is phone.

The night was peaceful and everyone was asleep that was until quarter past two came along. Jeff was woken once again at quarter past three he looked over at his clock and saw that there was another alarm. _02:15_ was the time that was once again staring at him mockingly. Jeff still thought nothing of it until his alarm went off again at half past two.

Jeff was sick of the alarms going off so he simply turned off his phone and went back to sleep.

* * *

The morning rolled along and when Jeff finally woke up he saw that everyone had gone to school. Well bar Scott who had gone to a meeting for the Air Force. Jeff got a cup of coffee, he drank quickly before he went to have a shower. In the shower he thought which one of his kids would pull a prank on him the obvious choice was Gordon. He frowned, _'that kid sure has a thing for trouble.'_ Jeff thought to himself as he had hopped out of the shower and got changed.

Jeff walked into his office and saw a note on the computer screen: _Dad, I hoped you had a lovely sleep. -Gordon_. Jeff crumpled the note in his hand and sighed.

"Gordon, what am I going to do with you." Jeff wondered aloud.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **I'm sorry for not updating, I kinda forgot. Sorry.**_

 _ **-Ashley**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Virgil

_Virgil_

Though Gordon had failed at the first prank, it doesn't mean that he is going to make the same mistake twice. He is not going to tell Alan and he is not going to do another prank like he had done previously. Gordon Tracy doesn't make the same mistake twice! It was like he does it once, call him a fool does it again. . . Well it doesn't happen. He vows that he is never going to be doubled cross by Alan again. He is not going to tell him a thing. But his plan is pure genius, it is way better than any of John's award winning science fair projects. Gordon has decided that he is going to stuff on of Virgil's shoes with cotton balls. He is going to make Virgil think that his feet are either too big or too small. The genius of it all is that Gordon is going to only stuff one of Virgil's shoes. Virgil won't know what had hit him!

It was Friday afternoon at school, Virgil had taken off his shoes so he could go out and play soccer. Gordon had gotten a toilet pass from his teacher and was now walking through the school and towards Virgil's classroom. Gordon has his bag of cotton balls firmly in his hands; he chuckled to himself as he walked across the yard to the 'middle school' of the school. Taking his time Gordon finally made his way to Virgil's bag, and underneath there was his shoes. He quickly stuffed them and then left, he didn't want to be caught by a teacher in the wrong area of the school.

The bell has rung and everyone was clear of school for the weekend. Virgil made his way to his bag. He put his bag on and started to put his shoes on, the first one went on without any trouble, but it was his right shoe that caused his trouble. He put his shoe on and had trouble fitting his foot in his school.

"What, having trouble putting on your shoe Tracy?" Andrew Peterson laughed at him as he struggled to put his shoe on.

"No, Peterson." Virgil said and he gave up and walked away with one shoe on.

All throughout the bus ride home everyone looked and Virgil and laughed. Virgil gave up and took of his other shoe and took his sock off and carried them home. The stone pavement beneath Virgil's feet hurt as he walked to the front door, where John had unlocked the door. As Virgil hopped on the bus all of his brothers had gave them questioning looks.

Virgil made his way upstairs into his bedroom and got his socks out of his shoes to put them in the wash. As he was getting his sock out of his right shoe, Virgil felt something that didn't feel like a sock. He frowned and pulled it out. His eyebrows met his hair line when he realised the Gordon had pranked him. Gordon had caused him to be laughed at. Virgil had sudden anger towards Gordon and walked out to the hallway.

"GORDON!" Vigil called out in anger.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _I'm back from the dead! And I present you with the second to last chapter of this series! After I have finished this I have a few one-shots planned!_

 _I hope you all have a FAB day!_

 _-Ashley_


	8. Chapter 8 - Gordon

_**Gordon**_

After Gordon pranking his bothers many times they decide to strike back with power. They were going to be mean, but not that mean. A simple small prank should put Gordon in his place and he would know to never prank them again. Well if he wanted a terrible price afterwards. Gordon has always meant the pranks as a little joke. So Jeff and the boys decided not to go to the extreme. But a simple prank of tipping water onto his head was too basic. They needed a harder prank. After John had done some research and decided on an appropriate prank to pull on his younger brother.

It was late on a Saturday night and everyone but Gordon was awake and talking in the living room.

"How you suppose we do it?" Virgil asked as he leaned closer to the group.

"I say we just thump him one and let go with it." Scott said in a hushed voice.

"This way will be proven funnier, and give Gordon a taste of his own medicine." John said as he closed the lid of his laptop.

"What do ya think dad?" Alan asked as he smiled up at his father.

"I couldn't really care less what you do to your brother," Jeff started as Scott and Virgil shared a smirk with each other. "But you cannot hurt or embarrass him in anyway."

Scott's and Virgil's smirks instantly fell. And John's mouth curved into a smile. Gordon would pay and Gordon will soon be at the bottom.

Scott and John walked up to Gordon's bedroom and slowly picked him up and carried him out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Virgil was waiting by the back door and opened it for his brothers. Scott and John carefully carried Gordon out, being careful not to wake him up. The pair walked over to the middle of the back lawn, where Alan had laid down a blanket from the living room. The boys were going to be mean, but not that mean.

Once Scott and John had put Gordon down they left and walked away being careful, so they didn't wake the sleeping beauty. Once they were all inside they all started to laugh.

"That will teach him!" Virgil exclaimed as he patted Alan on the back and left for his bedroom.

* * *

Gordon did feel cold during the night, but thought nothing of it. Gordon actually thought that he had kicked off his blankets and couldn't be bothered to pick them back up.

Morning rolled around and Gordon felt like he was in the wrong place. His bed was hard and uncomfortable. It wasn't until he woke up and looked around to realise that he had been taken outside and was in the middle of the backyard.

He got up and tried to think how he ended up there in the first place. Not many ideas came to his mind. He distinctly remembers going to bed, well in a bed! He walked to the back door to see that it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Guys, can you let me in?" Gordon said as he pounded on the door. There was no reply. Gordon waited for a while and realised that there was no reply so he banged on the door. "C'mon guys, this isn't funny anymore."

What Gordon didn't know was that all of his brothers were inside watching the Adventures of Underwater Bill.

"Do you hear something Scott?" John asked.

"Nah." Scott replied as he looked over his shoulder and saw Gordon still knocking on the door.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Now wrap this up and give it to a baby for Christmas, because we are done! I have officially finished this series! But there are going to be more mini series about the beloved Tracy family! So watch this space! I would love to personally like to thank everyone that have reviewed!**_

 _ **Have a FAB day!**_

 _ **-Ashley :)**_


End file.
